Wild Ride
by Lighthouse Hunter
Summary: When Blair's girlfriend is killed in a hit and run, Jim and Blair investigate whether it was just a tragic accident or something more sinister.


**WILD RIDE**

by Lighthouse Hunter

"Jim," called Captain Simon Banks from the door of his office "Can you come in here?"

"Sure, sir," the Cascade Police detective replied standing up from his desk in the Bullpen of Major Crimes and going into his Captain's office.

"Where's Sandburg?" Simon asked as the young observer was more often than not hanging round the Bullpen with Jim.

"Busy at the university this morning," Jim replied. "What's up?"

"I've got a new case for you."

"I've already got a number of cases on my books, sir."

"This one's a young woman hit and run last night. Very nasty. Perp left her for dead in the road."

"What's her name?"

"There was no ID on her, she's in the morgue as a Jane Doe."

That did it. No one should be nameless in a cold morgue. His former partner before Sandburg had lain unknown in an unmarked grave for four years. The woman most probably had family to grieve for her and friends who would want to bury her decent-like. She had a name and an identity and deserved to be buried that way.

"Any information on the vehicle that was involved?" Jim asked.

"None as yet," replied the Captain as they left his office and started the journey down to the morgue which was situated in the basement of the Police building.

Steve, the attendant, was there and Simon asked to see the Jane Doe.

"Sad case that one," the attendant commented. "So young and pretty to end up in a place like this."

He opened the drawer and the sheet enshrouded body emerged. He pulled back the sheet to reveal a young woman with long dark brown hair. Her face was swollen and had large bruises on it, obviously from a trauma to the head.

"Looks like her head impacted with the car's windscreen. Probably killed her outright," Simon observed. "When's the post mortem being carried out?"

"This afternoon," the attendant replied.

"Oh my God!" Jim suddenly said. He had been scrutinising the victim's face not quite able to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"What is it Jim?" Simon asked querulously at his detective's sudden outburst.

"That's Sandburg's girlfriend."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, her name's Shona George and Sandburg's been seeing her for about a month."

Jim remembered a few nights back when he and Blair were at the loft. Blair had just returned from his latest date with Shona, and he had been happy and smiling.

"Hi Jim," his roommate had said as he had entered the loft and thrown his keys into the basket on the small table by the door and then started to remove his black leather jacket.

"You look happy, Chief," Jim replied looking up from the book he had been reading.

"I am Jim." Blair had said as he had sat down on the sofa next to his friend.

"I think Shona could be the one Jim."

"Woah, take it easy there Chief."

"I am, but I've been seeing her about a month now."

"I must admit that is a pretty long time for you to be seeing the same woman," Jim teased.

"The longest either of us has dated someone." Blair's jibed and the detective had to agree at that. "I'm just enjoying her company that's all I'm saying."

"Fine," Jim replied hoping that his friend didn't get hurt in the process. He had no idea how right he had been. Blair was going to be hurt by Shona but not in a way that even Jim could have foreseen.

The cold interior of the morgue returned to the detective's senses.

"I'll call Sandburg at the uni," Simon said.

"No Simon, I'll tell Blair, he's my partner. I should be the one to tell him."

Simon nodded but he didn't envy his friend the task. It was never easy telling someone a person they loved had died, and usually when they were involved it was because the person had died gruesomely. It was even harder when that person you had to tell was someone you knew and loved yourself.

Jim drove to Rainier University. He saw Blair's Volvo parked where it normally was. He found his partner in his office "Artefact Storage Room 3" sat behind his desk with a pen in his hand, poring over a mound of paperwork.

"Hey, Chief," Jim said from the open door.

"Oh hi Jim," Blair said looking up briefly then returned his gaze to the piece of paper he was studying. "I didn't expect to see you this morning. Thought I'd get through some paperwork before coming in this afternoon. Has Simon given you another case to solve?" When the detective didn't respond Blair added. "Or are you here to arrest me?" and Blair laughed. Jim's face remained stone as the Sentinel tried to find the right words. "I was only kidding about the last part. Come on Jim say something you're worrying me man," and Blair stood up his forehead furrowing with concern.

"I'm sorry Chief," he began.

"Whatever it is I can explain," Blair added wondering if he had done something to 'T' off his friend.

"It's about Shona."

Blair's heart sank there was something about his friend's persona and the edge to his voice that was telling the anthropologist that he was about to be told something bad.

"What about Shona?" Blair could see his friend's face was lined with something, concern or anguish, Blair wasn't sure which.

"I'm sorry Chief but Shona's dead."

"What!" and Blair sat down again too stunned to comprehend his friend's words. "There must be some mistake."

"No, Chief I saw her body at the morgue. You are right Simon does have a case for us. A hit and run. The identity of the victim wasn't known until I saw the body myself."

"How? When did it happen?" Blair asked.

"Last night around 10.20pm."

"Then it can't be Shona. I dropped her off at 10.15. She can't have died five minutes later," Blair stood again and started pacing. "She was fine. I dropped her off outside her apartment. She told me not to wait. I wanted to wait until she was safely inside, but she told me not to. I should have… I drove straight home then."

Jim stepped closer to his friend who was babbling more than usual.

"I want to see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea," his friend replied.

"I've seen dead bodies before." Blair replied as he moved from behind his desk.

"Not someone involved in a crime that you're close to."

"It's the only way I'm going to believe this is happening."

"I'm so sorry Chief," Jim added softly as he moved and stood in front of his friend.

Blair's face turned up slightly to his friend's face to plead with him that he was wrong, and it broke the Sentinel's heart to see such pain in the blue depths of his friend's eyes. He reached forward and took his Guide in his arms. Blair was grateful for the comforting hug of sympathy and the knowledge that he wasn't facing this alone.

"Come on Chief I'll drive us to Police Headquarters."

The anthropologist nodded barely perceptively.

"I'll just make a couple of calls and get someone to cover for me for the rest of the morning." Then he followed his friend out.

As soon as they arrived at Police Headquarters they went straight down to the morgue. The austere place seemed even more cold and dreary to Blair than it normally did. Blair was unnaturally quiet as they went over to the drawer where the body was. Blair couldn't believe this was happening. He was thinking of Shona only the previous night smiling and happy. They'd had a nice meal and talked then Blair had driven her home and kissed her goodnight. She'd waved at him as he had driven off. He remembered the other times they had been together, always there was laughter and she was smiling. Shona always smiled when she was with Blair. Her happiness was infectious and Blair felt happier for knowing her.

_It can't be her._

He kept telling himself the same four words over and over like a mantra. Then the attendant opened the door and pulled out the drawer. A body was covered by a white sheet.

"Are you ready Blair?" Jim asked.

The anthropologist nodded once and steeled himself. He took a deep breath as the attendant pulled the sheet back. A woman was lying there, inanimate and pale with her long brown hair a halo round her head. Blair looked at her face. It took Blair a few moments to believe that the lifeless body lying in front of him, was the normally animate smiling and laughing Shona.

"Oh God," Blair uttered.

"Is it her?" the attendant asked.

Blair nodded, he felt sick, the room suddenly moved. He must have swayed because Jim's hands were round his shoulders holding him up.

"Steady there Chief. Come on let's get you out of here. Thanks Steve," he added to the attendant who nodded sadly.

Sentinel and Guide left the morgue and went back up to Major Crimes. Jim took him into Simon's office and sat him down.

"You okay Sandburg?" Simon asked seeing the young man's sickly pallor and startled appearance.

Blair nodded once; he was still in a daze. Shona was dead. She was really dead.

"Blair's just identified Shona George's body."

"Sorry Sandburg. Jim why don't you take Sandburg home," Simon said when Blair remained silent.

"No!" Blair replied adamantly. "We've got to find the person who did this to Shona. Find the person who left her to die in the gutter like she was nothing more than garbage." Simon and Jim exchanged looks. "You're not leaving me out of this one. Jim, I need to help you on this one."

"This one's too personal."

"Yeah, that's why I've got to be involved. This isn't about my dissertation it's about justice. Justice for Shona!" Blair replied emphatically.

"Okay," said the Captain before his detective could voice an objection and an argument ensued. "The kid can help for now but you get in the way of Jim's investigation and you're out."

"I swear I won't."

"Okay, Chief," said Jim getting down to the detective work. "Tell me about Shona."

Blair took a deep breath. "She was 25 and worked at a local radio station. I haven't met any of her friends but I know she's got one brother Gareth who's an architect. He's married to Karren but they have no children. Her mom died ten years ago. Her father is Lewis George."

"The big shot lawyer," stated Banks.

"The same," replied Blair.

"There's your place to start Jim. He earns big bucks getting celebrities off everything from parking tickets to manslaughter."

"He's got an office on 9th and Western Street," Blair stated.

"Come on Chief," Jim said and Blair stood like an automaton.

"Take it easy Blair," Simon said who nodded and walked out the Captain's office.

"Jim," Banks said calling his detective back. When the anthropologist was out of earshot the Captain spoke again. "Keep an eye on Sandburg."

"I always do," the Sentinel replied following his partner out.

Blair was uncomfortably silent during the drive to 9th and Western Street. Jim surreptitiously glanced over at his friend from time to time as he drove.

"You okay Chief?"

Blair's head turned slightly towards him. "Yeah," he responded and turned back to look out of the truck's window again.

"You don't sound it. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Sandburg you're always thinking about something."

"Life sucks."

"I know it's not easy and I know you liked Shona _a lot."_

"There's a 'but' something isn't there," Blair didn't glance back from the scenery he was staring at but not actually seeing.

"I was going to say I was sorry."

"What you got to be sorry about?"

"No, that I was sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Jim."

"And also that I'm here for you."

Blair smiled the first genuine smile the Sentinel had seen.

"I know that. Thanks Jim," he added after a few moments.

Blair wasn't in the mood to chatter so they spent most of the remainder of the journey in relative silence.

Lewis George's offices were on the tenth floor of the Collins Tower building. The neighbourhood was swanky and the building opulent. They took the elevator to the tenth floor and came upon his secretary, who duly informed her boss that the Police were here to see him.

"Show them in Jade," Lewis said to his secretary through his intercom to her desk.

Jim and Blair walked in to Lewis George's large plush office.

"I'm Detective James Ellison," Jim began and then showed the lawyer his badge "and this is my partner Blair Sandburg."

Lewis' eyebrows rose upon hearing Blair's name.

"Are you the Blair Sandburg that my daughter is seeing?"

"Yes," replied the anthropologist.

"She didn't tell me you were a cop."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an advisor to the department. I'm actually an anthropologist."

Lewis George dealt with all sorts of people and professions, so an anthropologist come Police advisor didn't raise any eyebrows.

"What can I do for you detective?" Lewis asked.

"It's about your daughter," Jim began.

Lewis looked at Blair for a hint as to what was going on but the anthropologist's eyes lowered to the plush burgundy carpet, unable to look at the father who was about to receive the worst possible news a parent ever could.

Jim continued "I'm sorry Mr George but your daughter was killed last night in a hit and run."

Lewis' eyes darted to each of the men in front of him.

"What! That's ludicrous! No, it can't be. Blair?"

"It's true I identified Shona's body this morning."

"But I spoke to my daughter early evening. She said she was going out on a date with you Blair."

"She did sir. It was after I dropped her off at her apartment that it happened."

This can't be true. It can't!"

We think it's a very tragic accident," said Jim and he could see both men react to his words. "But we want to make sure. Have you or your family any enemies?"

"I'm a lawyer detective, we are always reviled. I help many different clients from different walks of life."

"As long as they can pay well."

"Jim!" Blair responded.

"We all have to make a living."

"Some better than others."

"Jim!" Blair repeated. "The man's daughter just died."

"I apologise," and Jim back tracked. He wasn't sure why he was being so hardnosed but there was just something about the man he didn't like. He didn't think it was his profession or his obvious wealth. Jim wasn't sure if his Sentinel abilities were picking something up. The man was obviously distressed about his daughter. Maybe it was the distress he was picking up from his Guide that was putting him on edge and making him snippy. He knew he had to focus on the investigation and not his friend at the moment.

"I know this is a difficult time but we need a member of the family to formally identify Shona's body."

"I can do that," Lewis replied and Jim nodded understandingly. He wouldn't wish that task on anyone.

"If you think of anything give me a call." Jim handed the lawyer his business card, who then shook the detective's hand.

"It was nice to finally meet you Blair even under these circumstances."

"Yeah you too."

"I'm sorry we never met before."

"Me too," Blair replied.

Jim and Blair went back to the station. There was a message on his desk that Detective H Brown had taken. A member of the public had phoned in about the hit and run. They'd seen a black car hit the victim and speed off. They didn't get a licence plate number and they thought the car was a black Chevy Blazer. Without a licence number it was a needle in a haystack job, but it was still a start. A black Chevy Blazer had also been reported stolen in Cascade near to the airport the day before.

Jim glanced at his partner who was sat in the chair beside his desk. He wasn't saying or doing anything. This wasn't like Sandburg he was always so animated and vocal.

"Why don't we go get some lunch Chief?" Jim asked. There was no answer. "Chief."

"Uh, sorry Jim I was miles away. What did you say?"

"I asked about lunch."

"Oh no, I'm not hungry. I should be getting back to the university. I've got someone covering my classes but I should put in an appearance."

"I thought you were riding with me this afternoon." But Blair didn't answer. "Sandburg!"

"I'm okay Jim," Blair said standing up and reaching for his jacket which was on the back of the chair. "I just want to be by myself for a while okay?"

"I hear you," Jim replied using one of Blair's mother's favourite sayings.

"I'll see you at home tonight. Okay?"

"Why don't I come pick you up from the uni later?"

"My car's there."

"I know."

"Okay Jim, thanks," but Blair could see the Sentinel was concerned. "I'm alright really. I just had a shock that's all. Don't worry."

"I won't."

"Liar."

"Sandburg I think you were born so that I could worry about you."

That raised half a smile from the anthropologist.

"See you later Jim."

Jim watched Blair disappear from the Major Crime's office. He knew Blair needed time to grieve for the loss of his friend but his partner also needed to discover the truth behind Shona's death. At the moment it was looking like a very tragic accident, but all avenues had to be addressed to make sure. The fact that a black Chevy Blazer had also been reported stolen made the case not so open and shut as first thought. But they were still looking for someone who had left the scene of a hit and run. At the very least the driver of the Chevy was looking at dangerous driving and manslaughter charges. The major point that Jim could see was that a bright twenty-five year old with her whole life ahead of her was now lifeless and cold on a morgue's slab, her insides about to be removed and examined. Jim hoped Blair didn't think about what the autopsy entailed, best he remember Shona before her death.

Jim picked Blair up as promised and drove them home. The quiet in the car was perceptible.

"The preliminary autopsy report came back on Shona before I left," Jim told Blair.

"And?"

"She died of a massive head trauma. It would have been very quick. She wouldn't have felt anything," Jim stated, hoping it would help his friend to know that Shona hadn't suffered.

Blair nodded not trusting his voice. His mind couldn't help but conjure up the image of Shona's body being flung into the air by the black car, her head impacting with the windscreen and her precious life being snuffed out just like that. In the briefest moment of time her life had been forfeited.

It was wrong.

"You okay Chief? What you thinking about?" Jim asked suddenly.

Blair took a deep breath as he organised his thoughts into words.

"What sort of person hits someone with a car and just leaves them to die in the gutter? Who Jim? I don't understand man."

"Chief you've been hanging round with cops long enough to see the sort of people we deal with every day. The low lifes and the deadbeats. The ones that will stab you in the back and leave you for dead the first chance they get."

"Oh man. Jim, I thought you were supposed to making me feel better, not worse."

"I just want you to understand Chief that it wasn't your fault."

"Jim, she died five minutes after I left her. Five minutes man! If we'd gotten back to her place ten minutes later she'd still be alive."

"You gotta forgive yourself."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'll help you."

"Thanks Jim." Then Blair suddenly had a thought. "This isn't the way home."

"I know, we're going out for something to eat."

"Not today," Blair replied.

"Yes today."

Then the anthropologist had a sudden thought. "Not Wonder Burger."

"Oh yeah."

"Jim, I know you are just trying to be my friend, but I really want to be alone right now."

"Not on my watch junior. Okay, I'll even let you choose where we eat."

"Really!" replied the anthropologist.

"No."

"What I thought. Okay. Wonder Burger it is."

"I knew you'd see it my way Chief," Jim replied with a wicked smile on his face.

Blair just rolled his eyes and stared out of the car's window. They were silent again. The clouds were roiling in the sky and it looked like rain again, suddenly Blair spoke again.

"Thanks Jim."

"For what?" replied Jim glancing briefly at his partner before turning his eyes back to the road ahead.

"For being my friend."

"You don't need to thank me Chief. I know you'd be there for me if it was the other way round."

Blair nodded and turned back to the view. Jim was waiting for a witty retort, but it wasn't forthcoming. Blair was staring out the window again in silent contemplation.

The Sentinel was really concerned for his normally larger than life partner. He was 'never' this down for this long. He was always enthusing about something or exuberant over a discovery or finding out something new. This wasn't the Blair that Jim had come to know over the last few years. Jim watched the road ahead wondering how he could pick his friend's moral up again.

"Nnnooooo!" Blair's scream filled the night. It woke Jim instantly and he ran down stairs with his gun in his hand ready. He burst into Blair's room and scanned the vicinity for any immediate dangers. Instead he found the anthropologist sat up in his bed, breathing hard and disorientated. Jim put on the light and moved quickly to the bed.

"You okay there Chief?"

There were a few more moments before Blair's haunted eyes turned and realised his partner was in the room. He took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his face and through his tangle of curls.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Nightmare?" Jim asked and Blair nodded.

"Oh man, I saw Shona hit by a black car. I was stood on the sidewalk but I couldn't move. I could only watch it happen."

"It's alright now, you're alright now. It's over.""Man, it felt so real."

"Dreams are like that."

"Yeah," Blair replied then shuddered as he relived the details of his dream.

"Do you think you can get back to sleep or would you like a drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine Jim, really. You go back to bed I'll be alright."

"Okay," Jim replied moving to the door. "Call out if you need me."

"Thanks Jim but I'm fine really," Blair replied.

Jim was about to walk out the door when Blair spoke again.

"Sorry I woke you."

"No problem Chief, good night."

"Night Jim."

Blair settled down again and tried to shrug off the vividness of the dream as he tried to fall back to sleep.

Blair felt better in the morning, he'd been able to get back to sleep after the nightmare and thankfully he hadn't had another one. He and Jim were now in the Bullpen of Major Crimes calculating their next move. Jim had a report on his desk that a patrol car had found a black Chevy Blazer burnt out. There was nothing left but a shell. The hood had what appeared like a dent in it and the windscreen was cracked, but that could also have been from the heat of the fire. It was the same car that was reported stolen from near to the airport but it couldn't be connected to Shona's murder. With no DNA available the car was a dead end.

Jim's phone rang and Blair heard his side of the conversation.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," and Jim hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Blair asked standing.

"Lewis George received a death threat in the post this morning," Jim replied as he stood up. "It could just be coincidence but it looks like Shona's death is now a murder investigation."

Blair was stunned for a few moments that the tragic accident had jumped to possible murder. When he had dropped her off that fateful night only two nights ago, the driver was probably watching and waiting for her. If only he'd seen the black car and known its intent. For all he knew the driver could have been watching them all evening at the restaurant, just waiting for the right opportunity to run her down. The thought made the anthropologist shiver. Death had been stalking Shona and they hadn't even been aware of it. It made Blair want to look round him and see if anyone was watching him. Was anyone safe? He felt safe in the Major Crimes Bullpen with Jim and their friends. But what about at the university or anywhere? Could someone be watching you and you not even know? It was a frightening concept and one in particular that Blair didn't like. His mind had been working on overdrive since Shona's death and his nightmare hadn't helped. He had to focus on the investigation and be an asset to his partner. If it was murder then Shona's killer was still out there and had to be found.

They drove to Lewis' office.

"Who do you think would want Lewis dead?" Blair asked.

"I don't know but it's looking like Lewis could be the key to this."

"Do you think…do you think that Shona died because her father is Lewis George?"

"I don't know Chief, that's what we are going to find out," Jim replied emphatically.

Lewis' secretary showed them straight in. Lewis wasn't alone another man was sat in his office. The second man stood up when Jim and Blair entered.

"My son Gareth," Lewis introduced.

"Detective James Ellison and this is my partner Blair Sandburg," Jim replied shaking Gareth's hand.

Blair didn't think that Gareth resembled his sister much, they had the same blue eyes and dark brown hair, but other than that they were very different.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the detective told Gareth.

"Thank you detective," Gareth replied and then looked at Blair. "You're the one my sister was seeing."

"Yeah," Blair responded unsure what to say.

"She liked you a lot, she told me. My sister and I were very close. I can't believe she's gone..." and Shona's brother voice started to crack from grief.

Blair couldn't either. Last night's nightmare came back to him in vibrant detail: The black car, the feeling of helplessness and being unable to save her.

"Chief. Chief," Jim repeated. "You okay?"

Blair wondered if Jim had used his Sentinel abilities to detect some change in his heart rate or something.

"Yeah fine," Blair responded trying to get his mind off the macabre scene his mind was conjuring up and focus on the investigation.

"This whole thing has been a strain on all of us," Lewis stated suddenly.

"You said on the phone that you have received a death threat," the detective said.

"Yes," Lewis replied picking up a piece of paper. "This came in the morning's mail."

"Don't touch it any more than you have to," Jim replied going into detective mode. He produced a clear evidence bag from his pocket and proceeded to get the lawyer to insert the piece of paper into it. Once the evidence was safely bagged Jim and Blair read the contents. It was an unremarkable piece of paper, standard A4 white. The sort any photocopier or printer would use. Printed on it in large red letters were the words:

ONE DOWN THREE TO GO

There was also a picture of Shona with an 'X' over her face.

Jim then put the envelope in an evidence bag as well. The postmark was from Cascade. It was typed and addressed to Lewis.

"I take it my son and myself are the intended targets. We were just discussing who the third person could be," Lewis stated calmly and matter of factly. He didn't sound like a death threat was hanging over him.

"We think it could be my wife Karren," Gareth said.

"Why would you conclude that?" asked Jim.

"There isn't anyone else. We're a small family. He seems to be targeting my family. First my sister and now my father."

"As a precaution could your wife leave town for a while?" the detective asked.

"My wife's mother lives in Des Moines, Iowa she could go there for a while."

"That would be a wise precaution," Jim replied.

"I'll see she leaves as soon as possible," Gareth added.

"You should also let us put you both into protective custody. A safe house where we can protect you," Jim said.

"I don't run from anything detective," Lewis said firmly. "But I'd like it if you would arrange a safe house for my son."

"Dad!"

"I want you safe son. Detective," the lawyer then said indicating that the previous subject was now closed. "I've made a list," said Lewis picking up a sheet of paper off of his desk, "of possible people who might have a grudge against me."

Jim scanned down the list, it was extensive.

"Whoa," said Blair glancing at the list. "That's a lot of names."

"Unfortunately I've had a very successful career and have made a number of enemies along the way."

"My father is a good lawyer. He's worked hard and is very successful because he has worked hard."

"You don't have to defend me son."

"I think I do. I see the way the detective is looking at you Dad."

"Excuse me," said Jim and Blair could detect the defensive tone in his friend's voice.

"I'm not here to judge anyone, I'm here to do my job and that's it. Come on Chief let's get this evidence to the lab perhaps forensics can get some prints off of it. If you think of anything else call me."

"There is something seriously wrong with that family Chief," Jim voiced as they rode the elevator back down to the lobby.

"They're just stressed Jim. They're scared and lashing out. You know what it's like when someone threatens you."

"Yeah," Jim replied cooling visibly. "I guess you're right."

Jim dropped Blair off back at the university before he went back to Headquarters with the evidence for forensics. Blair had a meeting with a research group and a class to teach in the afternoon. The detective watched his partner walk away from the Ford thinking that Blair was going to be okay. He wasn't back to his usual exuberant self as Shona's death had hit him hard, but the Sentinel thought that being part of the investigation into finding her killer would help him come to terms with her senseless death and help him to move on. Jim drove off feeling better about leaving his partner for the afternoon whilst he continued the investigation.

Blair finished his work at the university and was leaving to go back to the loft. He had just reached his Volvo and had put his backpack inside on the front passenger seat and was just about to get in the driver's seat when he heard a male voice behind him.

"Excuse me."

Blair turned as he thought it was a student wanting to ask him something. But it was a man probably in his thirties; he was tall as he was and had black hair and dark brown eyes. The dark brown eyes held Blair's attention for a few moments. The eyes were cold, hypnotising in their deadness; there was something sinister and wrong about those eyes. Blair couldn't look away, he was mesmerised by those languid orbs that were boring into him and stripping him naked right down to his soul. They looked like they were black holes, like the ones in space where even light couldn't escape from their pull. Blair felt a shiver go down his back and a sixth sense was warning him that something was wrong.

"I'm in a hurry," the anthropologist said starting to turn back to get into the safety of the green car.

"Come with me Mr Sandburg," the man said sternly, giving Blair the indication that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What's going on?" Blair asked astonished by the man's affront.

It was then that Blair noticed the gun pointed at his stomach.

"Whoa there man," Blair replied trying to step back but his car was behind him and there was nowhere to go. "I haven't much money but take it."

"You're coming with me now," the man reiterated grabbing Blair and pulling him forward. Blair felt the barrel of the gun digging into his ribs.

"What's this about?" Blair asked. "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply. He pushed Blair slightly in front to him, the gun still very evident in his ribs. Blair looked around alarmed wondering if someone had noticed he was being kidnapped. But all the students he saw were focused on their own little worlds, talking to their friends or hurrying to their next classes. Blair was thinking what Jim would do now. He wouldn't let himself be taken willingly but Blair had few options.

"Get in," the man said and Blair realised they were already at the man's car. The anthropologist had no option but to comply. "You drive," he said handing Blair the keys.

Blair put on his glasses and pulled away, no one looked their way, totally oblivious to the kidnap of the grad student. Blair silently cursed the unobservant students as the car left Rainier University to destination unknown.

The journey was in total silence. Blair stopped the car twenty minutes later at an unknown part of Cascade. Ahead was a derelict warehouse, run down and looking like it could fall down at any minute.

"Get out!" the man said.

"We can work this out man," Blair stated trying to stay calm.

"There's nothing to work out," there was anger in the man's voice and his eyes were still cold and lifeless. He waved the gun at Blair to reiterate his words and Blair moved towards the building.

Inside the warehouse was a shell, nothing remained. Vandals had graffited on the walls and destroyed what little there was left.

"Over there," he ordered Blair.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't know you, I haven't done anything to you."

The man laughed, a cruel all knowing laugh. There was an indifference in his eyes as if he had already died inside. The dark brown eyes regarded Blair with contempt. Blair was shocked to see the hatred there for him, when he had never met the man before.

"She chose you. You over me!" he ranted.

"What?" Blair replied confused.

"She preferred you! I don't know why you're not much to look at," and he looked Blair up and down and obviously feeling threatened by Blair's youth and good looks.

"Shona," the anthropologist responded.

"Yes, Shona," the kidnapper replied almost spitting her name out in contempt.

"You killed her!" Blair accused.

"She made me."

"You're sick, man."

"And you're a dead man. You're all dead. The boyfriend, the brother, the father," and the man laughed and Blair knew at that moment his kidnapper was totally insane.

Blair glanced at the man and then at the gun wavering in his hand expecting to hear a shot at any moment. When it didn't happen Blair looked up at his face again. The man was losing it, his face looked slick with sweat and he looked like a volcano ready to erupt. His face was changing colour with anger and rage.

"Get in," he suddenly said.

Blair turned to where his kidnapper was indicating. It was a large walk-in freezer.

_So this is where I die_ Blair thought as he walked inside the small room roughly eight feet by eight feet in size. He turned to see the door close with an audible sickening finality. The anthropologist looked round his prison. It was gloomy the only light coming from a vision panel in the door. The vision panel had the visage of the man's face in it, his cold soulless eyes staring intently at Blair with no compassion or guilt.

"Two down two to go," he uttered to no one in particular.

The man turned away from the door.

Blair went to the door and watched the man walk away, he pushed the door but it wouldn't yield. There was no handle and it was locked from the outside.

Boyd Ramsey Lee left Blair to die slowly. Shona had died too quickly, too easily after spurning him the way she had. Making him feel totally inadequate and worthless. They all needed to suffer more before they died, like he suffered every single day. There was no living in his life anymore, no joy, he just existed and he was tired of just existing.

Boyd wanted Blair to die slowly so he remembered who had left him to die and why. He wanted Blair to gasp for every breath as the air was slowly used up until there was no air left. Then Blair Sandburg would die. His body would rot in his freezer prison and no one would find him until they finally decided to pull the building down.

Boyd had chosen that building specifically. His father had once owned it. It had been a meat packing facility, hence the freezer. His father had let him down when his business had folded leaving him with no legacy, nothing but debt. His family was worthless, Shona was worthless, every damn one was worthless.

Boyd didn't even glance back at the building as he drove away leaving his victim to die. He had already planned what he was going to do to his third victim. Shona's brother. The head honcho he was leaving until last. Let him grieve for his children and then Lewis George would die. He was going to eradicate the whole George clan.

He suddenly felt a purpose of life again. He felt in control and it empowered him. Who'd have thought killing could be so much fun and fulfilling. He realised he didn't have to stop with four; there were lots of people out there that deserved to die. He could kill them all, as many as he wanted. No one could stop him.

Jim glanced at his watch, it was nearly 7pm. He had been expecting Sandburg over an hour ago and there was no sign of his roommate. It wasn't like Blair not to phone if he was running late. He knew he always had his cell phone with him. Jim moved to the window and looked out as he dialled Blair's cell phone yet again. He wasn't Blair's mother, he didn't tell him what time to come home but Blair was reliable. There was something gnawing at his gut and he knew something was wrong. He didn't know if it was a Sentinel's instinct or what but there was definitely something up.

Blair's phone was ringing but his Guide wasn't answering. So Jim decided to go to the university. As he pulled into the parking lot he saw Blair's Volvo still parked there. He looked inside and saw his backpack. The door was unlocked and looking inside the backpack he found Blair's cell phone there. Blair went everywhere with that backpack. It was almost as if he had reached his car and then been called away: Either genuinely or subversively. The cop in Jim was going towards the latter. He glanced round the immediate vicinity of the car but there was no sign of a struggle. He then checked his partner's office which was locked and his usual campus haunts; but he was absent by his absence. Due to the time the campus was pretty thin on students but he spoke to those he saw. No one had seen Blair since the afternoon.

The alarm bells started sounding then. So Jim went to see the former detective and now head of security for the university Suzanne Tomaki. Suzanne was pleased to see Jim again but she had not seen the grad student either. Jim explained that Blair's Volvo was still in the parking area and that he hadn't come home. Suzanne wondered if he had gone out with a friend last minute but Jim had thought of all that.

"Suzanne, Blair knows I would worry and track his sorry butt down. He would have called me. Can you check your CCTV cameras. The one trained on the parking lot. I found Blair's car open and his back pack in his car, as if he had reached his car and then something happened."

"I'm sure Blair's fine Jim and you're reading too much into this."

"Can you just check the cameras please Suzanne as a favour to me. I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course Jim," she replied. "Come with me to the control room."

Jim and Suzanne spent the next 30 minutes checking the tape of the parking lots security camera. As the tape fast forwarded in picture search the students walked by in a fast march.

"There's Blair!" Jim suddenly announced his Sentinel eyes seeing his Guide and Suzanne pressed the 'play' button. The tape returned to normal speed. Suzanne then saw what Jim had. Blair's distinctive hair was unmistakeable. Blair walked up to his car, put his backpack in and was going to get in himself when a man approached him on the driver's side. After a few seconds Blair walked away with the man out of camera shot.

From Blair's posture and body language it was obvious the grad student had not gone willingly.

"Can I get a copy of that tape?" the detective asked.

"Of course. Jim, I know that man with Blair," Suzanne said looking at the detective. "Least I think I do. It looks like a former security guard here at the university. His name's Boyd Ramsey Lee."

"Have you got a file on him?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I'll get it for you."

"You said former security guard."

"Yes, he was fired."

"For what?"

"Being drunk on duty and hitting a fellow security guard. Broke his jaw."

"He has anger issues then," Jim replied with rising alarm that his partner was now at this man's mercy.

"The file's gone Jim," Suzanne replied as she skimmed through the computer staff archives. "The file's been deleted."

"Seems like Lee was a busy boy when he was here this afternoon. Okay thank you Suzanne."

"I hope Blair's okay. Let me know when you find him."

"I will and thanks you've been a great help."

Suzanne nodded at Jim, armed with a copy of the tape and a lead on Blair's kidnapper, left the security room. Suzanne looked back at the monitor and replayed the scene. She had never liked Boyd Ramsey Lee but she was still amazed that he would kidnap anyone, especially a good kid like Blair Sandburg. Suzanne glanced at the door behind which Jim had exited. If there was one person you would want in your corner under such circumstances it was James Ellison. Suzanne silently hoped Jim found his partner before Lee did anything to him and from what Suzanne remembered of the man he was capable of just about anything.

Blair checked every section of the room. The freezer was not only airtight it was also inescapable from; even Harry Houdini would not be able to escape from it Blair thought bitterly. He'd tried hammering on the door but that only made his hands sore. He'd tried to break the vision panel but that might as well have been made of steel and not glass, for all the impression his attempts to break it made. The man hadn't searched him so he still had his Swiss Army knife in his jeans pockets. Blair checked the door's hinges in case his knife would be able to undo any screws but there were none visible. Blair turned round and looked at each wall in turn, there was no way out.

It would be dark soon and then it would be deathly dark in his enforced gaol. As dark as the inside of a tomb he thought despondently.

He glanced at the door for the umpteenth time _Come on Jim find me_ Blair pleaded. He knew his partner was a good detective, but even he couldn't perform miracles. How on earth was he going to him find him here?

Blair tried to stay positive and upbeat. Jim would find him. Suddenly the anthropologist felt a little light headed. He went and sat on the floor and leant back against the cold metal wall. Blair wanted to believe his light headedness came from the fact he hadn't felt like eating much all day. He didn't want to believe it was because the oxygen was being used up. Blair decided to sit still and breathe as slowly and shallowly as he could to make the air last that little bit longer.

Blair knew categorically that the Sentinel would find him. The question was would the Sentinel find him in time.

Jim drove back to Police Headquarters. Enroute he phoned Simon at home and told his captain what he knew so far. He also wanted an APB out on Sandburg. By the time Jim reached the station Simon had already returned and the APB had already been dispatched and the captain was already investigating Boyd Ramsey Lee.

"Nice guy this Lee," Simon said giving Jim a file as he entered his office. "There were no prints or physical evidence on the death threat sent to Lewis." Jim didn't think there would be. "Apparently he stalked Shona for two years. I spoke to Lewis who said he threatened to have an injunction taken out against him. Then Lee disappeared and the George's forgot about him as they haven't heard from him since. Seems our guy went to the UK where he got busted at Heathrow Airport for trying to smuggle in heroin. Then spent two years at Her Majesty's pleasure in Pentonville Prison. He was released a month ago and was deported back to the US. Seems the Brits didn't want him on their shores."

"Can't say I blame them sir," Jim replied. "It looks like he came back to Cascade with a vendetta. The death threat Lewis received said '1 down 3 to go'. Gareth George thought the fourth victim was his wife but I think it's Sandburg."

"Why Sandburg?" Simon asked.

"Because he was going out with Shona."

"Of course," Simon replied, it was an obvious motive.

"Lee saw Shona and Sandburg together and got jealous. He decided to get even by killing them all."

"Do you think Sandburg is dead?" Simon asked but not liking having to ask Jim the question.

"No!" Jim's reply was immediate and forceful. "I have to find Lee who will lead me to Sandburg."

The light was fading and the room was getting darker by the minute or so it seemed. Blair looked at the vision panel one more time but Jim wasn't there. _Patience _he told himself. _Calm, I must stay calm, breathe slowly, regularly._

Blair glanced at the door. Think about something else. Blair couldn't help his thoughts turning to his partner. Blair knew it had been destiny that he was in this tight spot. It was as logical to him as it would have been to any Vulcan.

It was his destiny that he had first found out about Sentinels and what they could do. It was also destiny that Jim lived in Cascade where he had also settled and gone to the university. It was destiny that he would have a friend at the hospital who had faxed him over Jim's details and Blair had known straight away the answers to Jim's sensory problems. A wry smile creased Blair's lips, he had to admit he had enjoyed every adrenalin laced moment shadowing the detective. He couldn't imagine his life without being Jim's partner and back-up. Blair had never realised how satisfying solving a case could be. He might not have Police training but he was able to input thoughts and ideas into the cases they worked on. He had practically solved the David Lash case singlehandedly when he had gone to Club Doom and discovered that Lash was taking on the personas of his victims and actually becoming them.

Probably not the best time to be thinking of that particular case, as its outcome had nearly been particularly nasty for the Police observer. But Blair couldn't suppress a small smile: Jim had found him then, Jim had saved him. Jim would save him now.

They had both helped each other out in the ensuing months and years. It had all led up to this moment. Blair knew he would never have a friend like Jim ever again. Sure he teased him but when it came to the crunch Jim was never far away and was always there for him.

Until now Blair thought darkly.

_No, I will not give in to despair._

Blair looked up hopefully at the vision panel.

But Jim wasn't there.

Blair felt tired and sleepy. He also realised he felt afraid. Afraid that if he fell asleep he would never wake up again.

Blair suddenly felt cold and a shiver went through him. Though he was determined to stay positive, an unwanted iota of doubt began to creep into his thoughts.

_Jim's not going to make it this time_ Blair thought as his eyes closed involuntarily.

Blair opened his eyes again, he was determined he wouldn't fall asleep. He had managed to stay awake when he had been shot by Wade Rooker during the Dawson Quinn escape and recapture. If he could remain awake then he could now. Though he had had Jim and Simon then to keep him focused. Thinking of Jim and Simon made Blair sad for a moment and despair started to surface once again. Blair blinked away tears that stung his eyes, determined to remain strong and keep a stiff upper lip like the British did. That way his captor wouldn't win.

But time was slowly running out for the Police observer.

The sun had nearly set when Jim left Police Headquarters. He didn't notice the red tinged sky of the sunset as his focus was only on one thing. Jim had an address for Boyd Ramsey Lee via the parole computer. Whether it was current he wasn't sure but it was the only lead he had. He found the apartment in a seedier part of town. The detective knocked loudly on the door.

"Cascade PD!" he shouted but there was no answer. Jim listened with his Sentinel abilities but couldn't discern a heartbeat inside. He didn't have a search warrant to enter the premises but his Guide was missing and that gave 'him' 'probable cause' to enter the apartment. Jim didn't hesitate he kicked the door in with one decisive kick. He flicked the light switch. The room was practically empty but what was in there was untidy and not particularly clean. Where he and Sandburg lived wasn't exactly palatial but the loft was a palace compared to this.

A wall of the living room was covered in photographs of all three George family members. There were also pictures of Sandburg. Blair at the university, Blair with Shona and even Blair outside Police Headquarters. Boyd Ramsey Lee knew exactly who Blair was and where he spent his time. There were no pictures of Blair with Jim, almost as if he had stayed away when he was with the detective, in case a trained Police officer made him maybe. Whatever the reason Lee had enough information on Blair to know when he would be at his most vulnerable: When he was alone at the university.

Jim called Simon and told him what he had found. Simon told him he would send over a team to gather forensic evidence.

The detective searched through the apartment's contents. He found some old family photographs and one in particular caught his attention. It was an old picture in black and white of an elderly man stood outside a large building that had 'Ramsey Lee Meat Products' above it. The man bore a slight resemblance to Lee and Jim wondered if it was his father. Something instinctual inside Jim knew that that was where he would find his friend. He didn't know how he knew but the Sentinel just knew. He grabbed the picture and flew from the room.

When he ran out of the building he stopped dead in his tracks. On the hood of his truck sat a grey wolf staring directly at him. The detective couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then the sirens of approaching Police vehicles invaded the scene. The blue lights lit up the apartment complex with flashing images of dancing blue lights. A flash of blue momentarily filled his vision and when it faded the wolf was gone. Jim didn't know what it meant, but he didn't stop to wait for his colleagues. He had to find Blair and find him fast.

Darkness had descended like a shroud on the abandoned warehouse. Blair couldn't see his hands in front of his face. The vision panel was obscured by darkness.

_Come on Jim_ Blair said to himself as he felt it harder and harder to breathe.

_Make with the rescue already Jim. Anytime now would be good._

Blair glanced towards the door but he couldn't see it anymore. He wasn't sure whether it was his vision darkening or it was now night. Blair felt warm and strangely calm.

_Breathe, stay calm, breathe, stay calm..._

Blair repeated the mantra over and over in his mind.

_Must stay focused._

_Breathe, stay calm, breathe, stay calm..._

Sat in his truck Jim phoned his captain.

"Simon it's Jim, can you check out the location of a building for me," and then gave his captain what details he knew.

"That place is rundown Jim and earmarked for redevelopment," Simon replied as he called up the details from the internet on his computer. He tapped in the name Jim had given him. "It's 1176 Siskin in the Parkvale district. Do you think that's where Sandburg is?"

"Yes I do," the detective replied firmly.

"I'll call for back-up?"

"No, I'm playing a hunch at the moment, Simon."

"Okay, good luck Jim, call if you need anything."

"I will thanks Captain."

"Just find our boy okay."

"I will Simon."

Jim smiled at Simon's concern. Everyone cared about Sandburg, he had that affect on people. Everyone at the station would miss him if he wasn't there. Even the captain the detective thought with a small smile.

The detective gunned the engine of his truck and sped towards Parkvale as fast as he could.

Jim stopped with a jerk outside of 1176 Siskin, his truck's tyres squealing in protest at the sudden stop. A few street lights illuminated the quiet scene. In the gloom he glanced at the old photograph and then at the building. The sign was now gone but with his Sentinel eyes he could see the outline of where it had once hung. It was the right building. Taking a flashlight out of the truck he cautiously walked forward to the front door. The lock was broken. He opened the door and went inside. The interior was dark, the room large but derelict. Nothing remained, just odd bits of debris littering the floor.

Jim listened there was no sound. No sign of life. Nothing. Jim was both shocked and disappointed. He was sure he would find Sandburg here. Was he too late? Was Blair already dead? No! He couldn't, wouldn't believe that. But there was nothing. His Sentinel abilities detected zip. Calm down Jim told himself. What would Blair, as Sentinel Guide, be telling him now? Concentrate. Take a deep breath. Jim steadied himself, feeling calmer. It was so much easier when Blair was with him and encouraging him vocally. Listening to Blair's vocalised instructions made it easier to focus and reach out with his Sentinel abilities.

Jim reached out with his senses. There. He honed in on a faint heartbeat. He instinctively knew it was Blair's.

He quickly moved forward towards that heartbeat. Something crunched under his foot as shards of glass littered the floor which broke into even more pieces underfoot. The place was a wreck, graffiti littered the walls, illuminated briefly by the beam of the light from the flashlight.

He moved quickly towards that heartbeat. He came to a door, it was a freezer's door. He pulled the handle and found it was locked with a new padlock. Jim shone the light inside through the vision panel and the beam caught a pair of legs lying on the floor. Jim gasped and shone the beam higher. It was Sandburg. He was lying on the floor, propped up by the freezer's wall in a recumbent position. And his eyes were closed.

"God no!" Jim cried.

Without a moment's hesitation, but dialling down his hearing first, Jim shot out the padlock. The sound reverberated loudly in the derelict room. He opened the door and rushed inside.

"Chief!" he knelt at Blair's side, but there was no response. He was still breathing and his heartbeat was strong but he was unconscious. Jim scooped up his Guide into his arms and cradled him protectively as he carried him out of his enforced gaol.

He laid him down gently on the floor and pulled out his phone calling for an ambulance. As he waited Jim checked his partner for any injuries but couldn't find any. There was no smell of blood but Blair hadn't moved since he'd found him. He rolled him onto his side into the recovery position to protect his airway.

"Come on Chief," the detective implored.

He removed his jacket and laid it on top of his partner. Blair moaned slightly and his eyes made an attempt to open.

"That's it Chief," Jim said, the relief heavy in his voice. "Come on you can do it. Open your eyes. Come back to me."

Jim's heightened hearing was listening out for any sign of the approaching ambulance. After a few more seconds Blair's eyes opened. At first they were unfocusing and vacant.

"You okay buddy?" Jim asked.

There was no response, his partner was obviously disorientated and still out of it.

"Jim?" it was barely more than a whisper but the Sentinel had heard it.

"Yeah Chief, you okay buddy?"

"Okay," Blair responded as his eyes finally focused on the Sentinel. "Found me...knew you would," then Blair's eyes started to close again.

"Stay with me Sandburg," Jim urged and shook his friend's shoulder gently.

"Still here," Blair whispered.

Blair's brain felt foggy and he couldn't quite process everything that was happening. He knew he was with Jim and he was safe. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened or why he felt so strange. Then he remembered Shona.

"Jim...man...killed Shona."

"Shhh Chief I know, his name's Boyd Ramsey Lee. When you didn't come home I went to the university and found your car. I located Suzanne and saw a CCTV video of you being kidnapped. I did some Police work and hey presto here I am."

Blair smiled at Jim's abridged version of events. The anthropologist had spent enough time with Jim and seen enough Police work to know how involved an investigation could be.

Finally Jim could hear the approaching ambulance. Blair was already more alert, as focusing on Jim's voice helped ground him. There was something important Blair wanted to tell his friend but he couldn't quite remember.

"Jim...something important...tell you..." his eyes closed again involuntarily.

"It can wait."

The ambulance's sirens were louder now.

The front door opened and a male voice spoke in the darkness. "Hello!"

"Over here, hurry guys," Jim called as he shone his flashlight towards them.

A cacophony of footsteps reverberated off the walls as the paramedics rushed forward. More lights flashed as Police units arrived.

"I'm Detective Ellison, this is my partner Blair Sandburg," Jim told the paramedics. "He was trapped in the freezer. He was unconscious when I found him."

"Blair, can you hear me?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah man," he replied, his eyes at half mast. "Where's Jim?"

"I'm right here buddy," Jim replied which immediately calmed his friend.

The two paramedics proceeded to take Blair's blood pressure and as standard administered oxygen via a mask. This immediately helped administer oxygen to the anthropologist's starved system.

Jim continued to listen to his Guide's breathing and heartbeat, both of which still sounded strong. The Sentinel knew his Guide would be okay and wasn't in any danger; he just needed a check out by professional medical people. As the paramedics continued to work Jim told the uniformed officers what had occurred.

The one paramedic went outside to the ambulance to collect a gurney and returned shortly. They loaded Blair onto it and wheeled him away. Jim followed beside the gurney as they wheeled Blair out, he was semi-lucid at this time. The two paramedics were professionals and Blair was soon in the ambulance. Its lights flashed as they raced to the hospital.

Jim took the opportunity to phone Simon's number on his cellphone. The captain was still in his office as the detective expected he would be until Blair was found.

"He's okay Simon," Jim said as he got into his truck and sank back wearily into the seat.

"Thank God," Simon's reaction was instant. "Where was he"?

"I found him unconscious and locked in a derelict freezer. Lee left him to suffocate."

"Oh Christ," the captain was shocked. "Where's Blair now?"

"On his way to the emergency room of Cascade General, Simon. They're going to check him over; I'm on my way over there now."

"You okay Jim?" hearing the weariness in his detective's voice.

"I will be when we nail this guy."

"You and me both Jim. Okay, keep me informed. Call me if you need me. Say hi to the kid for me."

"I will, thanks Simon."

Jim hung up and started the Ford's engine and quickly raced to the hospital.

Blair was taken straight into the emergency room to be examined and Jim arrived at the hospital not long after his partner but found himself outside looking in. The busy staff asked him to wait in the waiting room until they could advise him of Blair's condition. Grudgingly the Sentinel did as he was asked. But it didn't stop him dialling up his hearing to check out what was going on in the ER.

"Jim Ellison?" a nurse asked beside him and Jim nodded. "He's asking for you. Follow me."

The nurse took Jim into a curtained off cubicle. Blair was lying on the bed his eyes closed and he was still on oxygen.

"Hey Chief."

Blair's blue eyes immediately opened on hearing his partner's voice.

"Jim," Blair replied his voice muffled by the mask, but the relief was evident in his voice. Blair removed the mask and attempted to sit up.

"Easy there Chief," Jim replied trying to stop his partner from making too many sudden moves.

"I'm fine Jim," Blair replied. "I have to tell you something. I heard the man who took me."

"Boyd Ramsey Lee."

"Yeah. He told me man, I heard him…"

"Whoa, take it slowly Chief."

Blair was talking ten to the dozen, not good for someone who had nearly asphyxiated less than an hour ago.

"He said he killed Shona because she chose me over him."

"He confessed to you?"

"Yeah, suppose he thought I was going to be dead and it didn't matter."

"We found out some stuff on Lee, he's been a busy boy."

"Jim there's more. When he left me in the freezer," and Blair shivered at the unpleasant memory of being locked alone in that horrible dark place, he forced his mind to focus. "I heard him say two down two to go."

"Did he say specifically who he was going after next?"

"No, but I heard him say the boyfriend, the brother and the father. It has to be Lewis and Gareth George. He's killing off everyone connected to Shona."

"He stalked her two years ago," Jim told his partner.

"What! Poor Shona. He's sick, man."

"I'll fill you in later. You need to rest, Chief."

"No, I'm fine really Jim."

The doctor made an appearance then.

"Ah Mr Sandburg you're looking better."

"I feel better, thank you."

"We'd like to keep you in overnight for observation."

"No, I'm fine," Blair reiterated and he looked imploringly at his detective partner. "We won't catch Shona's killer if I'm stuck in the hospital."

"I think the doctor's right Blair, you had a close call tonight."

Jim never used his first name, he must be concerned Blair mused.

"I feel fine. If I get any symptoms I'll come straight back."

"You need rest Blair," the doctor stated.

"I'll go straight home to bed, I promise. Jim's my roommate he'll make sure I do. Okay?" he pleaded with the doctor. He would discharge himself if he had to but he'd rather get the doctor's consent to placate his friend more than anything else.

The doctor thought for a moment. "Well your vitals are normal and you are more alert than when you were first brought in. Alright, but any disorientation, nausea, trouble breathing come straight back."

"Promise," Blair replied starting to get off the bed.

"Slowly Chief," Jim chastised his eager partner.

"Right," Blair responded not making any attempt to slow down.

During the journey home Jim filled Blair in on what they knew of Boyd Ramsey Lee.

"Charming person," the Police observer replied. "So what's our next move?"

"For you bed."

"Jim, I just said that to get out of the hospital."

"I figured that but you had a nasty scare tonight Chief. I know you scared me. When I saw you in that freezer," Jim stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "We're both tired. There's a patrol car outside Lewis' house and Gareth's in a safe house. There's an APB out on Lee. There's not a lot we can do for now. We'll pick up his trail in the morning."

"I guess you're right," Blair said resignedly. Since Jim had mentioned it he did feel beat as it had been a challenging day to say the least.

When they reached the loft Blair sank gratefully onto the couch as Jim went in to the kitchen area. Jim put the kettle on to boil and glanced over to where his partner sat, just looking off into space at nothing in particular.

"Want a drink Chief?"

"Yeah thanks Jim," but his eyes didn't break contact with the point on the floor he was looking at.

Jim made hot chocolate for Blair and helped himself to a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hungry?"

"No, not really."

Blair seemed a little subdued, which was understandable really, but Jim hated to see his friend this way.

"You okay Chief?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Shona. Lee killed her but I'm still here."

"Only because I found you in time. It was a close thing."

"Yeah," Blair replied but didn't elaborate on the dark thoughts pervading his mind.

Jim handed his friend his cocoa and sat beside him on the sofa. Blair looked down at the creamy brown liquid, as steam rose off the surface in whirls. He was still thinking of Shona.

"Don't dwell on it Blair."

"It just doesn't seem right."

"I know but…"

"But nothing."

"I'm glad you're alive Chief."

"Me too," Blair admitted but feeling guilty for admitting that he was glad to still be alive. But Shona was still dead and her killer and his attempted killer, was still at large. "I think I'll take this to bed with me. I'm kinda tired."

"Call me if you need anything, even if it's just to talk. Okay?"

"I will Jim, thanks man."

"You're welcome Chief. Sleep well."

Then Jim was all alone, it was still fairly early, though he was beat himself the detective wasn't sure he could sleep even if he wanted to. He phoned Simon at home and apprised him of Blair's condition and that he was home. Then Jim phoned and spoke to the men outside Lewis' home and the officers at the safe house with Gareth. Everything was quiet and as it should be.

Jim went to the window and glanced out at the all consuming darkness. Boyd Ramsey Lee was out there somewhere in that night enshrouded city, wanted for murder of one person and the attempted murder of a Police observer. He had to be found and found quickly before he tried to kill again. The one thing Jim had thought of was that Lee might try to kill his partner again once he discovered he was still alive. Simon had ordered a squad car outside the loft that night. And Jim would be sleeping with one eye open that night and every night until Lee was caught. He wouldn't let Lee get hold of his partner for a second time.

Blair didn't know it but he had a shadow from now on until Lee was in custody. He wasn't letting his partner out of his sight, no matter where he went. He was sticking to Blair like glue. Sandburg might have a problem with that but Jim didn't.

The Sentinel continued to look out into the night thinking on the events of that day. He had told Blair not to dwell on things and yet he couldn't help doing that himself. He tried to forget the scene when he had first seen Blair in that freezer lying on the floor. He had really thought he was dead. For a heart stopping moment he hadn't stopped to realise he could still hear his heartbeat, his eyes had briefly overruled his Sentinel advantage. Thank God he had gotten there in time.

Jim had stopped numerous killers of people he had known personally or cared about. But if someone had have succeeded in killing his Guide, then that person in Jim's eyes was fair game. There wouldn't be enough left of them to prosecute he declared with a grim unspoken oath; he would see to that personally.

He glanced over to his friend's room and the closed French doors and knew that Blair was already asleep. Things would look better in the morning and they would both feel more focused and refreshed. The detective stretched and then decided to call it a night himself. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom hoping that the next day they netted a killer.

Jim and Blair had nearly finished their breakfasts. Blair was looking much better than he had the night before. His colour was back to normal and he had managed to get a good night's sleep. Luckily Blair had been exhausted by his ordeal and hadn't had time to dwell on it. He had fallen asleep practically as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

Jim's cellphone rang and Blair could hear Jim's side of the conversation.

"Morning Simon," Jim said and they were both surprised by the early morning call from the captain. "Yeah Sandburg's okay." There was a few seconds pause as Jim listened to what Simon said. "When? Yeah... How'd the hell did that happen?... No, we'll be right there," and the detective hung up, his face grim.

"What is it Jim?" Blair knew something was very wrong. For an ex-Army Ranger and a cop who had witnessed many brutal deaths and numerous gruesome scenes, he looked visibly shocked, and it took a lot to rock the Sentinel. "Is it Simon?"

"No Simon's fine, but Gareth George is dead."

"What! How?" Blair replied astonished.

"The safe house burnt down, Gareth and the two officers guarding him all perished."

Without voicing it out loud they both knew it had been Lee.

"How the hell did Lee find out where the safe house was?" Blair asked.

"No idea."

"Oh my God Jim, he was supposed to be safe! Safe for crying out loud!"

"I know Chief."

"Are they sure it was arson?"

"An accelerant was found at the scene. It was arson."

Boyd Ramsey Lee had claimed his 'third' victim – though his second victim was still very much alive.

But the anthropologist had a thought. "Does Lewis know?"

"No, Simon's on his way over to see Lewis now. I said we'd meet him there."

"Let's go then," Blair replied already standing up.

Jim looked at his partner wondering what was going on in his mind. Was he feeling anger like he was for Lee, that he hadn't caught him so he was still free to go out and kill again? Was he scared for his life? Lee had tried to kill him once, does he wonder if he will try again?

"What are you thinking Chief?" the Sentinel had to ask his Guide.

"Oh Jim, what a mess. I was thinking that Lewis has lost both of his children now, needlessly because of the selfish actions of one man. What right has Lee to take those lives? He almost took my life. I'd never met the man before, never done anything to him. He has no right to do this!" Blair shouted and Jim could understand his anger. It was rare to see Blair so angry, he was usually so laid back and easy going.

"I know Chief but we will catch him."

"Do you think..." and Blair trailed off but Jim knew what question his friend was thinking of.

"That he'll come after you again?"

Blair nodded, his eyes filled with a little fear that he was still in danger but something else that Jim wasn't sure at first what it was. The freezer had been a terrifying ordeal for the young man, as it would be to anyone who had faced such a harrowing ordeal. To be left to slowly suffocate; but to his credit he hadn't freaked out, he'd stayed calm and waited for rescue.

"I won't let anything happen to you Chief."

That look was there again and the detective suddenly realised what it was. Blair was scared for him. That Lee would come after him and in trying to protect Blair the killer would get Jim instead. What had brought this on? Blair had shadowed him to numerous incidents and he had never looked so haunted before. Blair had faced numerous hair raising incidents himself, he'd been kidnapped, shot and beaten up but had always bounced back and come back for more. The Sentinel deal being bigger than anything the criminal element of Cascade could throw at him. Yet this time Lee had really gotten to his friend. Blair wasn't so much scared of Lee as terrified at what he could do to the both of them.

"We've faced worse criminals than Boyd Ramsey Lee, Chief." Jim voiced trying to reassure his friend.

"Jim, there's something about this guy," and Blair seemed to physically shiver as he spoke. "I looked into his eyes when he left me to die in that freezer. I nearly lost myself in those eyes; I've never seen eyes like that before they were so cold and dead man. I can only describe them as soulless. I was too exhausted last night to dream or even have a nightmare about what happened. But if I do have nightmares about last night's incident it wouldn't be about the darkness or waiting, hoping that you would find me...in time, or the lack of air and finding it harder and harder to breathe..." Blair stopped for a moment to compose himself as the memories of his ordeal threatened to overwhelm him now he was unleashing them. Then he looked into Jim's liquid blue eyes, and spoke again quietly; but more than audibly for a Sentinel's hearing.

Blair shivered.

"Jim, I would have nightmares about his eyes."

Lewis' secretary showed the detective and observer into the lawyer's office when they arrived. Simon was already there sat in a chair and looking at a piece of paper in his hand. Lawyers were certainly made of stern stuff, though Lewis did look like death warmed over.

"Morning Simon," Jim said as he and Blair entered the office.

"Jim, Blair," the captain replied as Blair raised his right hand in greeting.

From the lawyer's face Simon had already told him about the death of his son. Lewis didn't move he continued to stare out of his office window.

"I tried to phone Gareth this morning, first thing," Lewis' monotone voice suddenly said. "His cell wouldn't ring..." he couldn't continue to speak as emotion threatened to spill out of the cool exterior of the lawyer.

"I'm sorry about Gareth," Blair said and the lawyer nodded his head that he had heard the anthropologist.

"Lewis found this under his door this morning. At his house," Simon added as he handed Jim a piece of paper protected by a clear evidence bag. The cops leaving it unsaid that Lee could have killed Lewis last night as well as he had been brazen enough to actually go to his house and get by the Police car stationed outside unseen.

"Three down one to go," Jim read. It was printed from an inkjet printer on a piece of everyday copier paper. Untraceable.

"Only Shona and Gareth are dead," Lewis said.

"Because I was seeing Shona I was the intended second victim," Blair responded "but Jim found me in time."

"I'm glad of that at least," the lawyer replied with a sad tinge to his voice but the tone was genuine. Lewis was glad that Blair hadn't been a victim as well. But it didn't stop the ache in his heart for his only children, gone forever. His wife was dead, there were no grandchildren; everything was lost.

"Mr George," Simon began. "You didn't want Police protection before but Lee has clearly issued you a warning that you are his next target. You'll now receive round the clock protection until we catch this man."

"What does it matter," Lewis said. "It's over."

"No way man," Blair interjected. "We will catch him," and Blair looked at Jim and Simon to back him up.

Lewis spoke, his voice sober and accusing. "Your safe house wasn't exactly safe for my son now was it?" Jim and Simon couldn't respond. "My life is over anyway. I know you mean well Blair and I don't blame you in any way. My children are gone, neither you nor the Police can bring them back."

"True, but he will face the full extent of the law," Simon added.

Lewis scoffed at that and he thought it ironic that the very career that he had enjoyed for the past 25 years now meant nothing to him. The law suddenly felt very puny and pathetic to him. How many people had he defended and gotten off? Too many to remember. Celebrity clients, ordinary people, guilty people – he knew he had successfully represented people he knew were guilty and revelled in the glory when they were found not guilty. He was unstoppable. Had his ego really been so gargantuan? How many people had gone back on the streets and murdered other people because of him? How many families were now grieving in silence because of him? Suddenly it all seemed clear and Lewis wasn't liking what he was comprehending.

"Thank you Captain," Lewis said and turned to look out of the window again. Let the Police waste their time. When Lee came for him he wouldn't resist him. He didn't think Lee could physically hurt him anyway, he felt too numb for pain anymore.

"If there's anything we can do?" Blair asked.

"No," Lewis replied half-heartedly, but knowing the young man meant well. "But thank you Blair."

"Simon, we'll get the note to forensics see if they can pick up any prints," Jim said. The detective wanted a solid airtight case against Lee when they arrested him.

The three men left the lawyer in his misery and went back to the station. They weren't sure whether he heard them leave or not. He continued to stare out of the window lost in his grief and oblivious to everything around him.

"This sucks, Jim," Blair said as they rode in Jim's truck to the station. "That poor man has lost everything."

"I never thought I'd hear anyone call a lawyer a 'poor man'," Jim replied.

"If I ever have children and I lost them like that I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah I know what you mean but at the moment you can't think like that," the detective replied firmly. "There's a killer out there who is our first priority. Chief he nearly killed you, I can't afford to let my own thoughts and feelings get in the way. We've been through this before."

"I know Jim check the humanity at the door so it doesn't get in the way, but it's not easy."

"I know Darwin and that's why you're you."

"I don't think I could ever be like you Jim. A cop. It's way too hard."

"It's not just cops, firefighters, doctors, they all have to stay objective. It's the only way you can function. Death is only part of our job. Saving lives is more important. What does a firefighter do when he goes to the scene of a car crash and there's a young child who's dead but there isn't a mark on him? He knows it was from the force of the impact and he's got children himself. He can't afford to break down and be unable to function. All he can do is his job – no more, no less. We're all the same."

Blair nodded knowing Jim was right and he was sure they would have a similar conversation again in the future. He realised how different he was to Jim at that moment and always would be; but that was also why their relationship worked so well.

Lewis' secretary buzzed her boss on the intercom.

"Yes, Jade."

"Sir, there's a man on the phone, he won't give his name but he's most insistent on talking to you."

"Did he say what about?"

"No, but his language is rather unpleasant and he said he's got information on your children," she said hesitantly.

"Put him through," and the phone clicked. "This is Lewis George."

"Did you get my letter?" the voice was clipped but smarmy at the same time."What do you want?"

"From you nothing. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to kill you. I killed Shona, her boyfriend and her brother. You're next Mr George. I wanted you to know it will be painful and it will be slow. I'm still thinking up the most gruesome way I can to kill you, so that it's long and agonising. Shona died too easily. The long haired boyfriend slowly suffocated. Gareth died by the fire and not the smoke, I made sure of that."

Lewis swallowed feeling nausea rising as the man described how he had murdered his children as if he was reciting a shopping list. He didn't mention that Blair was still alive. That was one good thing at least. He didn't care about his own life anymore.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

"Why don't we meet face to face."

"So you can bring the cops," the reply was accusing.

"No cops I promise. I'm a lawyer we don't make idol promises."

"Why would you want to bring forward your execution?"

"You killed my children. What is there left. I'm not afraid to die. Tell me when and where, I'll be there."

"You've probably got the stones to face me too." There was a few moments pause. "Okay 2pm in the car park of Cascade Railway Station. Come alone, no cops," and Lee hung up.

Lewis put the phone down and sat back in his desk chair for a few seconds. Then he buzzed his secretary and told her to cancel the rest of his appointments for that day. Then the lawyer turned round to look out of the window again. He didn't feel anything. Not hatred or loathing for Lee, no emotion that he was going to face his children's killer face to face. He thought briefly that he should phone the Police and tell them but he realised he didn't care. He almost felt like an android, with no emotions or feelings. No, that wasn't true, he felt pain from the death of his children but that was all he felt. Their loss still so tangible and painful. Everything else had fallen away into a bottomless abyss.

Jim's cellphone rang, he answered it after a couple of rings. He and Blair were in the Ford and they had just left the gruesome scene of the burnt out safe house where Gareth and the two officers had died. The fire had consumed nearly everything, other than the strong smell of petroleum, even Jim's Sentinel abilities detected nothing.

"Ellison."

Blair listened as Jim's forehead creased. He wished he had Sentinel abilities at times and could hear the other end of the phone conversation and what the detective was being told.

"What...when?..."

"Jim what's going on?" Blair asked.

"Okay advise me if you find his car." Jim glanced over at his friend. "Lewis disappeared from his office half an hour ago. The officers assigned to protect him checked on him but his secretary told them he'd already left. She said he received a call earlier in the morning from an unpleasant sounding man. He gave them the slipHe didn't go out the front door. They checked where his car's usually parked but it was gone."

"Where would he go like that? He knows the Police are there for his protection," Blair stated but seeing Jim's face he knew his friend knew the answer before he did.

"He's gone to meet Lee," Jim stated.

"Damn it Jim, Lewis sounded so defeatist earlier. Do you think he's going to let Lee kill him? Or do you think he's gone after Lee?" But then answered his own question before Jim got a chance to reply. "Why would he do that?"

"The man's lost both his children," Jim replied.

"But he's a servant of the justice system like you are Jim."

"Sometimes it's not enough."

"But you'd never cross that line," Blair defended, not understanding how a man dedicated to the justice system could go down a dark road.

But Jim wasn't so sure. He had been tempted on a few occasions to cross that line, only his friend and captain had made him see reason before he could make a fatal decision and possibly do something to tarnish his shield.

"I know you know a lot about people and cultures Chief but from my experience people are always surprising, you never know what they are going to do next."

Blair thought about that for a few moments as the truck continued on.

Jim's phone rang again.

"Ellison." Jim listened to the person on the other end for a few seconds before ending the conversation and switching on his car's Police siren. "Lewis' car has been found at Cascade Railway Station."

Lewis parked in the railway station's car park and got out of his car. He looked round and noticed a few people milling about. He remembered Lee from when he had stalked Shona and would never forget that face.

The lawyer's phone rang.

"You came," Lee's voice said when Lewis answered. "Didn't think you had it in you. Go north there's an alley I'm waiting for you."

Lewis hung up and did as the stalker bid. Within a few minutes he was walking down the not so pleasant alley. Large metal dumpsters containing the refuse of nearby restaurants littered the alley. The smell was nauseating and stomach churning in its unpleasantness. Lewis ignored it and continued to walk down the alley. After he'd walked about twenty feet in, a shadow moved ahead. Lee stepped out into Lewis' path and stood some ten feet away in front of him.

"Hands where I can see them," Lee commanded as he trained a gun on the lawyer. Lewis raised his hands in supplication never once taking his eyes off the man who had murdered both of his children. The hatred for the man went to the very core of his being. Something new was rising inside of him and he realised he wanted vengeance for his murdered children. They demanded revenge.

He wished more than anything in the world for this loathsome man to die.

The detective and observer drove to the railway station in relative silence, each thinking about Lewis and if he had met Lee there.

They stopped next to Lewis' car a few minutes later. There was no sign of Lewis. There were numerous other vehicles and people milling about but no sign of Lewis or Lee. The Sentinel and his Guide looked round looking for both men. Perhaps they'd gone somewhere else in another vehicle. There was no sign of either of them.

They weren't sure whether to go inside to the busy waiting area of the railway station or look round outside. They needed more manpower to search both inside and the immediate vicinity. The two men could be anywhere.

"Concentrate Jim, listen for Lewis' voice," Blair said quietly and soothingly.

Jim nodded and concentrated, expanding his Sentinel senses outwards. Suddenly Jim started running his enhanced hearing had picked up Lewis' voice.

"This way, Chief."

Blair followed closely behind his partner. They ran until they came to an alley to the north of their previous location. Jim asked Blair to call for back-up as they started to run down the alley. They both stopped as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Jim and Blair could see that Lee and Lewis had guns trained on each other. Jim's gun was in his hand and trained on Lee.

"Cascade PD drop the gun Lee it's over," the detective commanded.

"No way," the killer protested "he's got his gun trained on me."

"Mr George," said Blair emerging from behind his friend's large frame. "Jim's got you covered man, it's safe to put the gun down." There was no move to comply from the lawyer. "Don't do it man. Shona and Gareth wouldn't want you to sacrifice your life for them. He's not worth it."

Lee hazard a glance at Blair. "I killed you!" he exploded.

"Not hardly," Blair responded his blue eyes glancing at Lee and then back to Shona's father's back.

"I want you both to drop your guns. NOW!" Jim commanded.

Lewis turned his head slightly and saw that the detective had his gun trained on his children's murderer. He didn't want Blair or the detective hurt. He released the hammer of his gun and threw it on the ground. Blair breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lee throw your weapon down," Jim commanded.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and getting closer. Lee swore but then threw his gun down, cursing his luck and still muttering obsenities.

Then a shot rang out, echoing and reverberating round the alley. It had happened so fast Blair didn't understand where the shot came from. Until he looked at Lee and gasped as he saw him crumple to the ground. Jim hadn't fired the shot as he was standing so close to his partner he would have known if it had been his gun. He glanced over at Lewis and saw that he had a second gun in his hand. He'd shot Lee.

"Oh no," the grad student uttered and unable to grasp what he was witnessing.

Jim's momentary shock was immediately replaced by his cop training. He trained his gun on Lewis. The Sentinel's keen hearing heard the gun's trigger cocked again.

"Lewis put the gun down!" he shouted.

Lewis turned slightly towards Jim and the gun boomed again. The lawyer crumpled as the bullet he'd fired through his own body demanded his death.

Jim advanced on Lewis with Blair behind him. The sirens were closer now. The detective disarmed the lawyer and then went over to Lee to check on his condition. The killer had died instantly.

The Police observer knelt down beside the lawyer whose eyes flickered open. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and pooled in a hollow on his throat.

"Is he...dead?" the grieving father asked and Blair nodded. "I'm...glad... I'm...sorry...Blair," he managed to utter but talking was becoming an increasing effort.

"Don't talk," Blair urged, "save your strength." He checked the bullet wound and noted it was very close to his heart.

Jim returned and knelt on the other side of Shona's father. He too checked the bullet hole knowing that the exit wound at the back would be even larger than the entry one. The detective tried to staunch the flow of blood but knew an artery had been at least nicked. He glanced over at his friend, his eyes betraying that he knew Lewis was going to die.

Lewis was smiling. He knew he had gotten justice. He'd spent over twenty years in a court room getting justice for his clients but he had gotten his justice the hard way. He knew he would go to gaol for the rest of his life for shooting the murderer in cold blood in front of a Police detective. What did it matter anyway? His life had been over the moment Shona and Gareth had both died. Why should their killer still be breathing when his beautiful children weren't?

"Revenge...is a dish...best...served...cold," Lewis smiled up at Blair, he had definitely served his revenge cold.

The light went out of Lewis' eyes, the slight smile still on his lips; as the sirens stopped and the Police and Ambulance personnel arrived on the terrible scene.

"He's gone Chief," Jim said quietly.

Blair stood and stumbled away as Jim followed his Guide. Simon had arrived with a host of cops and soon had the scene under control. Jim told his captain what had occurred and then took Blair home.

Later that evening it started to rain, which ran down heavily on the windows of the loft. Jim could hear its pitter patter on the skylight in the roof. Blair was stood by the window staring out into the darkness.

"You okay Chief?" Jim said coming up and standing next to his friend.

"Yeah I guess. God Jim what a mess," he murmured as his blue eyes turned to look at his friend. "A whole family wiped out. For what? Revenge. It's totally crazy man. Lee wanted to kill for revenge and jealousy. And Lewis killed to avenge his children. I don't understand it. He was a lawyer for crying out loud, an educated man. I can't make sense of it all."

"I don't think we'll ever truly make sense of it."

Blair felt tired to the bone. "I think I'll go to bed," he said.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks man."

Blair lay in bed for some time as his mind kept going over the deaths of the three George family members. Each one was gruesome and hideous. Finally the anthropologist fell into an exhaust laden sleep.

A week later and it was the George's family funerals. All three members of the family were buried together. Gareth's wife Karren had returned from her mother's and was inconsolable as the three coffins were lowered into the ground. Grieving for her husband and in-laws.

The George's were given a fitting send off. Blair was glad it was over, he had been in two minds whether to attend but Jim told him he would feel better if he did. The Sentinel had been right, he felt a sense of closure as they walked silently back to Jim's truck.

Jim started the Ford's engine and then turned it off again. He could see the pained look on his partner's face and wanted to talk to him first. Shona's senseless death had shocked him but Lewis's death in front of them had rocked him.

"Chief?"

"Why'd he do it?" Blair blurted out suddenly. "That's what I can't understand."

The detective looked at his partner and then out of the windscreen as he tried to put himself in Lewis' shoes and come up with some sort of answer.

"I think something broke inside of him when Lee killed his children which he couldn't recover from." Jim was thoughtful for a moment as he remembered something from out of the past and then spoke again. "I remember a girl in High School her older brother died of cancer. She told me that part of her was glad he was dead."

"Why would she say that?" Blair asked horrified that anyone could wish someone they loved dead, let alone a family member.

"Because she had seen him suffer and die a little bit each day. The cancer left him so weak, it ravaged his body. She wanted his suffering to end and she took comfort from that fact. When he did die, his suffering was over and he was at peace. Lewis didn't have that, his children were taken violently from him. I don't think he could cope with that or find any sense of peace until he had exacted his revenge."

"Why didn't I feel something different when Shona died? I felt her loss but I didn't want to kill Lee, but I did want justice for Shona. My first thought was that the law should punish Lee and yet Lewis was a lawyer, he was involved in the law every day, just like I am when I ride with you; and yet his reaction was to punish Lee personally. I loved Shona, Lewis loved his daughter; it was a different love but it was still love. I don't understand Jim. Why did he feel he had to kill Lee to get justice?"

"You and Lewis are different men that's all Chief. We can't just go out and punish the guilty, that's what the law and the courts are for. Lewis lost sight of that in his grief. The Police are there so that the victims' families don't need to go out and find that justice for themselves." Silently Blair mulled over Jim's words. "Bottom line Chief, Lee and Lewis are both dead. They both paid the highest price possible."

"I nearly paid that price too."

"But you didn't junior, you were spared to help me with this Sentinel thing."

Blair nodded "And be you back-up."

"That too, but Blair I don't just need you for this Sentinel thing." Blair turned to look at his friend, and saw that his face was thoughtful and his forehead creased as he put his emotions into words. "We've got a connection deeper than that."

"I know that big guy you don't have to say it," Blair replied with a smile and a small laugh.

"I do need to say it so you know how much you mean to me."

"I know that my brother," Blair responded feeling love and admiration for the hard as nails detective, whom the Police observer knew had a gentle caring side that he didn't show to many people.

"I don't let many people close to me, I've always been defensive like that; but you managed, against my better judgement I hasten to add, somehow get under my radar Chief," the Sentinel said half jokingly and half seriously.

"Why are you being like this?" Blair asked as the detective was usually more tighter lipped than this with his feelings.

"What showing my feelings? I can't show my feelings when I want to?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean why now?"

Blair, what you said that you were nearly a victim, it made me realise how fragile life is. Not just because I'm a cop which can be a dangerous profession or that you've been in more tough scrapes since you've been hanging out with me than I want to even think about. But also there are no guarantees in this life, I could be hit by a bus or something tomorrow."

"Don't say that man," the anthropologist felt a chill go all the way down his spine; he didn't want to contemplate a future without his friend and Sentinel in it.

"I don't mean to be morbid; it's just the way of the world. I just needed to say how much you mean to me. Okay? Just in case I'm not able to tomorrow."

"Okay," Blair replied understanding and letting his friend's words sink in and finally finding his own sense of peace over what had happened to Shona and her family. "When I was in that freezer waiting to die. I had a lot of time to think," Blair paused the thoughts were hard to put into words.

"It's okay Chief you don't have to say anything."

"I do Jim and I've been doing a lot of thinking. I realised it was all destiny you know. It was destiny that I became aware that you are a Sentinel because of my friend at the hospital and that I knew straight away what your abilities meant. But you know man if it hadn't been that day, I think we would have found each other another time. Cascade's not that big. What I'm trying to say is that we started this journey together and no matter where it leads, no matter what happens, we're on it together. Partners."

"Partners," the detective replied understanding what his intellectual friend was telling him.

"Let's go home, big guy."

Jim started the truck's engine and pulled out of the cemetery's car park which was still awash with grieving mourners. They left the scene of death and drove silently to their home.

Later back at the loft they were sat on the coach downing a chilled beer or two. They both felt more at peace with the latest case, as sad as its outcome had been.

"I meant what I said in the truck earlier," Jim announced.

"I know, I did too."

"Then here's to the journey we're on," the detective added.

"To the wild ride we're on man."

"I second that," the Sentinel replied as they clinked beer bottles and settled back to enjoy each other's company and the relative peace until the next case in Cascade that needed solving beckoned.

THE END

49


End file.
